Otto
Otto (Japanese: ケーニヒ Kēnihi König) or Sir Otto (Japanese: ケーニヒだんしゃく Kēnihi Danshaku Baron König), also known as "The Emperor of the Races", was the young legendary racer in the past until he lives in his palace to hide from the public because of the accident many years prior. He only appears in Choro-Q HG 4. Biography He is secretly Norkia's friend because they used to be good racers until Norkia died. After Helikost gave him the Letter of References, he finally agrees to let the player in to see him, At the beginning of the Final GP, the player gladly promises Otto a better future for him and Otto says when he wins, the future will change. At the final round, Otto slingshots just to give himself a head start but gets beaten by the player that Barat granted him the ability to follow the sixth sense. At the player's winning ceremony, Otto tells him a secret about how he was doing with his rivals and said that races are never without an incident, because it brings memories and promises the player a better future for his "glory days". When the player visits Otto again, Otto said that Royal Cup is now available and gives the player a CD after the player beats him. When the player visits Otto once more, he was sitting silently not feeling right and Helikost tells the player to leave. Later, Otto was deceased for unknown reasons, possibly old age. Quotes *"Welcome, fellow. What is your name?" :: Protagonist: "My name is {Player's Name}." : "I see. Your name is well known at the Grand Prix. However, I no longer race at the Grand Prix..." :: Protagonist: "But it's very important for me to race with you!! Miss Ania also told me... I can't call myself a true racer until I defeat you." : "Ha ha ha ha ha... She told you that? All right. Then I'll race at the Grand Prix just once." :: Protagonist: "Really!? Thank you very much!!" : "I'll let you know the schedule in the future. I'm looking forward to seeing you in the race." *''(From his "GP" letter)'' "I'm planning to enter the next Grand Prix. But don't push yourself. It's up to you to enter. See you at the GP. Otto" *"Welcome. I had a good look at your driving. Maybe...A racer like you with such unrefined talent might change the world... Ha ha ha!" :: Protagonist: "I'm gonna win that race!" : "Good. That's my destiny. But I won't let you win easily. I am leading the world's strongest team. Show me what you've really got! See you at the race." *''(Overtakes the protagonist during the final GP or Royal Cup)'' "Dull. That all ya got, homey?!" *''(Overtakes the protagonist during the final GP or Royal Cup)'' "It's like child's play, ha ha ha!" *''(Overtakes the protagonist during the final GP or Royal Cup)'' "Now see what I can do!!" *''(Overtakes the protagonist during the final GP or Royal Cup)'' "My fellow racer, don't push!" *''(After he heard about Shutiege)'' "What!? Shutiege... you fool!!" *''(After he slingshotted at the beginning of the final round of the GP)'' "I'll show you my power in this race." *''(Overtaken by the protagonist during the final GP or Royal Cup)'' "This is just for the thrill!" *''(Overtaken by the protagonist during the final GP or Royal Cup)'' "Or, this can happen!" *''(Overtaken by the protagonist while he is still fast)'' "Someone who can beat me?" *(Overtaken by the protagonist while he is still fast) "I was waiting for such a racer!" *"Excellent. I guess the goddess of victory has smiled on you. I've never had a greater race in my life. There was an accident, but a race is never without incident. It brings back memories. The glory days I had with my great rivals... From now on, I won't go back to the Grand Prix. Now, your glory days will begin. Congratulations! New winner! {Protagonist's Name}!" *''(Before the protagonist wins a Royal Cup)'' "Good afternoon {Player's Name} I have to give you credit. First, I thought Ania was joking with me. But you had a great race at the Grand Prix. Did you try the Royal Cup? If you want to talk with me, then win at the Royal Cup. I'm looking forward to seeing you in the race." *''(If the protagonist wins a Royal Cup race)'' "Good afternoon {Player's Name}. I'm glad you stopped by. I shall congratulate your victory at the Royal Cup. We always have to create something as our goal. And we must aim for a new goal to accomplish it. Keep your friendship forever and don't neglect to make efforts to fight till the end. You have brought back to me the passion that I lost in days long past... Thank you. (And... Ohhh Norkia! Can you hear me? I will never forget about you for the rest of my life...) Take this with you. Someone made it a long time ago. This is the theme of glory. {Player's Name}, I really had a great time with you today." *''(If he is unwell)'' "............." :: Protagonist: "Sir Otto?" : Otto: '''"............." :: '''Protagonist: "Sir Otto!" :: Helikost:''' "Oh! Sir Otto!! Ohhhhh... oh no! Sir Otto!! I'm very sorry {Player's Name}, but please come back another time!" Trivia *Otto's name and biology is closely related to the historical figure, Otto I, the Holy Roman Emperor (also known as Otto the Great of Germany). He was the emperor of Germany during the Holy War. In Choro-Q HG 4, Otto is the Emperor of Races and seemingly the Ruler of Gapecotch. Otto the Great died at the age of 60 from falling ill, which may closely connect within the game of how old Otto was when he died. Otto the Great had also disappeared from Germany for a long time, like how Otto disappeared from racing in Choro-Q HG 4. The Choro-Q Coin also had Otto on it. This is closely related to the coin that was made with Otto the Great on it during his reign of Germany. Since Otto the Great was German, it would most likely make Otto the Emperor of a Races to be German also. This is debatable since Otto's body is that of a Lotus 72D; The body itself is British and never had a German driver at the wheel. However, such can only be derived from the body, so such assumptions are unfair as well. *Otto's original name; Japanese name is "ケーニヒ'" (''Kēnihi "König") which means "King" in German, therefore most likely making him German. *In the original Japanese version, Otto is known as a baron, rather than a prince. *If Choro-Q bodies represented age, Otto would be 11 years younger than Norahike. This, however, is very debatable; it has been shown through out the Choro-Q series that characters are able to change their bodies to newer or older ones. It is possible Otto was actually much older or younger than he appeared to be. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Nyaky Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters